The use of prisms as final focusing optics in laser deposition devices provide certain advantages over ordinary or coated lenses. However, the use of prisms introduce certain challenges. Prisms are fragile and may be damaged during use or through differential thermal expansion relative to other components in the laser deposition devices. Prisms may require intermittent changing, the changing may occur in a sealed environment with an operator utilizing gloves and few tools. Accordingly, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.